Quailfeather (TBC)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |kit=Quailkit |apprentice=Quailpaw |warrior=Quailfeather |mother=Tinycloud |father=Sparrowpelt |sisters=Sunnypelt, Pigeonfoot, Pebbleshine |brother=Parsleyseed |mentor=Sandynose |app=Unknown |livebooks= Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks = Unknown }} Quailfeather is a white tom with crow-black ears. Quailfeather is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as part of Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt's second litter alongside Sunnypelt and Pigeonfoot as Quailkit, the first SkyClan kits to be born by the lake. As an apprentice, Quailpaw was mentored by Sandynose, and later became a warrior as Quailfeather. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :Quailkit, along with his siblings, Sunnykit and Pigeonkit, are born to Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt. :A ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Ivypool, Lionblaze, Fernsong, and Thornclaw arrives as Quailkit tumbles out of nursery with Pigeonkit. Quailkit squeaks that there are invaders. Then Sunnykit scrambles out of the nursery, puffing out her kit-fluff. Shaking his crow-black ears to shake the rain off them, Quailkit asks if they are rogues. Tinycloud says that they are ThunderClan warriors as she follows her kits out. Sunnykit mews that she thought ThunderClan warriors were like foxes. Quailkit corrects her, saying that that was ShadowClan. Tinycloud tells her kits to be quiet, and they calm down. :Later, while Twigpaw is on patrol, Sparrowpelt talks fondly about his kits. The tom says that Pigeonkit and Sunnykit dared Quailkit to jump into the stream, despite just getting over his sniffles. When Violetpaw returns from finding the missing SkyClan cats, she is surprised to see so many cats in camp. She surveys the clearing, seeing Tinycloud on her back with Quailkit, Sunnykit, and Pigeonkit crawling over her. River of Fire : The Raging Storm :He is now an apprentice, Quailpaw, mentored by Sandynose. At his first Gathering, he is seen with the other SkyClan apprentices fidgeting beside Blossomheart as the warriors decide whether they should speak to apprentices outside the Clan. Later, when Leafstar decides to bring SkyClan back to the gorge, Reedclaw pushes Quailpaw and Sunnypaw onwards as they look back at their camp. When Sunnypaw is trapped in a mudslide, Quailpaw and Nectarpaw watch alarmed from above. Hawkwing demands they find a stick to pull her out, and Quailpaw races into the woods with Sparrowpelt. He and Nectarpaw pull on the stick and successfully release Sunnypaw from the mud. :When the Clan is arguing about leaving the lake, Quailpaw retorts that the gorge was not their home. As their path floods, Quailpaw shrieks that they're going to drown, but Hawkwing asserts that they will climb a tree. He and Nectarpaw look down from the tree when Twigbranch's patrol arrives to save them. He stares in horror as Violetshine is thrust into the raging current. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : He is now a warrior named Quailfeather. in the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : He is now an apprentice named Quailpaw. Trivia Interesting facts *Quailfeather and his siblings have kittypet blood through Sparrowpelt and Clovertail. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Tinycloud: Father: :Sparrowpelt: Sisters: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: :Pebbleshine: Brother: :Parsleyseed: :Violetshine: Aunt: :Cherrytail: Uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-uncle: :Sandynose: Half-aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Grandmother: :Clovertail: Grandfather: :Unnamed tom: Great-grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Grandniece: :Needlepaw: Grandnephew: :Rootpaw: First cousins: :Duskpaw: :Blossomheart: :Hawkwing: :Cloudmist: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetflake: :Reedclaw: :Finleap: :Dewspring: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Wachtelpfotefi:Quailkitpl:Przepiórcze Pióroru:Рябокрыл Category:SkyClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters